Shadow of a Kiss
by Bluelily
Summary: Trucks and a sunrise, what could happeens when someone kiss you for a unknown reason. Read and find out.


Shadows of a Kiss Shadows of a Kiss   
By Bluelily 

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z/GT. Dragonball Z/GT and its characters are licensed by FUNimation Inc. and owned by Akria Toriyama 

I wrote this in a hour and 33 minutes on 06/14/01. Just for the record. > Since, I have been writing some many Sailor Moon fan fictions. I wanted to take the time to write story for another series. And the series is DBZ. It takes place in the Cell Saga Series and it doesn't follow the story line. I just was playing around with this idea one day and decided to write it out and see what it looked like. Warning: This is romance. I just have seen to much fighting today and wanted to read something softer and kinder. Anyway, on with the story. 

Location: Capsule Corp. 

Bulma typed downed on the keys of her computer, trying to find a way to destroy the Androids, before they could cause any more damage. Looking from the plans for # 17 and the computer screen, she show that their was not enough time to found a way to stop the Androids. Because, the machinery was so complex and detailed. The more she typed the harder it come for her to encode the wiring. Frustrated, beyond her normal point, she hit the keyboard with her fist and screamed. Good thing baby Trunks was in the other room asleep or he would have been crying by then. 

All the pressure had gotten to her an d was about to take its toll. Their was no time to waste, sooner or later she would have to have the controller finished. Looking back at the screen, she started to type again. Seeing paths around the wiring that she had never seen before. She smiled and final knew were she was going. But, as always more things got in her way. Like that fact that, baby Trunks began to cry for no reason at all. Fighting the erg to scream, Bulma got up form the computer and headed out of the door to get baby Trunks some juice.

Note: I know that as you read you will find that Bulma, has nothing to do with the story, but I just had to set the mood. Plus, I am making this a morning story, because it its better that way. Plus, it makes it easier to write then a fighting scene. > 

Location: In the back of the Capsule Corp. 

Sitting on the grass, Trunks looked at the sun coming up. He had to meet everyone in two hours, so they could find the androids. He wanted to be with the Z Fighters know, ut something called to him to be where he was. Just a little peace was all he need.. His father wouldn't be resting and thinking about peace. But, fighting so that he could become greater then Son Goku. He loved his father allot, but he don't want to become as egocentric as he was. That was one part of his father that would be a weakness, that someone could expose, if they know him well. His mother always told him about how Vegeta would always talk like a up class snob. And would always back up his words with his fighting skill. Thoughts about what is mother had told him about earth in the past ran through his mind as he watch the sunrise. 

Her feet were bare as she walked along the grassy side of the Capsule Corps. building. Just in about three hours, she would have to start typing up Mr. Briefs reports. Which took about an hour a report, but was not fun because at the end of the day she always got a creek in her neck. Sighing, one last time, she walked toward the back of the building to sit and watch the sunset. Running down the hill she held her blue sneakers in her hand, made her way to her comfort area. Finally, sitting down and straightening her white skirt and blue top, plus tieing back her blue and white hair, she looked at the sunrise. The cool wind blew for the west, causeing the wind to left her hair to the right. As, this happened something, brushed her cheek, making her head turn to her left with speed. 

Her eyes landed on the lavender hair of a young man. He don't seem to notice her, she looked at his hair as the wind lifted it to touch her cheek once again. Her eyes closed as it brushed her cheek, it was soft and almost silky. Opening her eyes once more, her gaze followed the outline of his face. His eyes showed that he was a great fighter, very focused and able to show his opponent his anger. His nose was small and cute on such a young man's face, but it fit him just right. She stopped at his lips and watched them move as he was breathing, they were so pink and so indescribable. Her eyes eat up every inch of his strong muscular chest and legs. Just as she was about to look back at his lips one more time, before she noticed her. He moved his legs and they looked like his head would be facing her, if she looked up. But, she just had to see. 

Taking in every detail of his body and the clothes that he wore, she show that he had the Capsule Corps. logo in his leather jacket. She thought that he most have been a employee, just trying to get away for work like she was. But when she looked up into his eyes her heart stopped. Every part of her body stopped moving. As, she looked at this man, he looked back at her with a questionable look. 

Looking away or trying to, she looked for something to say. Coming up with something, she turned back around and said it to Trunks. "Where have you been, all of my life?" Before she know what was coming out of her mouth she said it. That quote left her speechless and stunned. 

Trunks looked at her this strange woman in front of him and froze. She show the way she was looking at her and liked it. As, she spook to him her voice caused him to shiver a little, but what she said effected him the most. Was she hitting on him? He never really had a girlfriend, because of his training. 

The look on his face told her that, he was stunned at what she said. Somehow, a smile appeared on her face. Almost like see was someone else, she moved closer and closer to him. About two inches, form touching his body, she stopped and licked her lips. " I guess, we have to make up for lost time." Her words left her mouth with a sweet innocence behind them. 

It caused Trucks to blush and move back, a little. But, the woman above him moved closer to him. Right above him now, she stopped for a second. Trucks almost couldn't breath anymore, he hand never been so close to a woman before like this. The woman began to lower her body in to Trunks. He now was laying against the grass, trying to get away. Moving one last time, she was finally laying on top of Trunks. WHo was not moving because he was so nerves. 

Smiling a little, she took her left right middle finger and traced the facial features of Truck's face. " You and I are one in the same." He words made Trucks more and more nervous. he was sweating as her finger moved toward his lips. 

Looking up at him and then toward his lips, she moved her finger over them and then around hers. Moving her hand toward his chest for support, she lowered her head to his lips and lick them with her tongue, before kissing him. 

The act was making him sweat more, but his body was enjoying the emotions that where coming over them. 

Her lips touched his, she pressed them harder against his mouth. Moving them over his, her hands moved up the side of his face toward his hair. Her fingers moved into his hair and played with it more and more. The more she moved on top of him, he felt a sound escape his lips. Trucks found himself wrapping his arms around this woman and kissing her back with no problem. 

This time she started to moan, as Trucks enveloped her lips with his . Almost, with out warning his tongue went into her mouth and began to explore. She moved with him as he did this. His hand where now in her hair and he loved the feel if her hair between his fingers and soon he craved more. Rolling over he was on top of her, kissing her with passion and a unknown desire. The kissing slowed down as her lay on her tied, he now kissed her neck. He stopped when he come to the fact the he didn't know this woman. 

Looking down at he, show that she was looking at him puzzled to. Standing up, then bending down to help her up. After, they were up they straightened their clothes out. She gathered her things and looked at her watch. Having only five minutes, before she was to be at her desk, she out on her sneakers . Looking up at the stranger, a smile appeared in her face. Giving him a quick kiss, she started to run toward the office, but turned back to see him look at her. 

"We will meet again, Trucks. I promise you, that." A smile crossed her face and she blow him a kiss. With that, she ran toward the front and disappeared. 

Trucks looked as she left, he wanted to go after her, But, something stopped him. He know that they would meet again. He know that he had to heave also, powering up her lifted off into the air. Knowing that he had to meet the others to defeat the androids. 

The End?? 

What do you think? And I know that I used, she a lot, but I donut want to name the character. I really didn't know where I was going, but I just wrote what I thought would make a good story. Anyway, E-mail me and tell me what you think or just review and leave a e-mail. I will get back to you. 

Bluelily (Bluelily00@hotmail.com)   
  
  



End file.
